Alice au pays des maudits
by Stelsa
Summary: C'est l'histoire de fruits basket mais sans Tohru.


Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Alice et je rentre en première année de lycée cette année au lycée kaibara. Je suis vraiment stressée car je ne viens pas du Japon. Pour plusieurs raison j'ai du déménager ici et pour d'autre raison j'habite seul. Désolée d'être aussi mystérieuse mais c'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas le gout de raconter pour l'instant…peut-être une autre fois. Ben physiquement, je suis plutôt petite, j'ai de long cheveux noir et des yeux bleus ciel. Depuis que je suis au Japon, je me fais souvent dire que je suis mignonne par les japonais, mais bon c'est surement parce- que je suis Européenne! Mais bon, j'ai l'impression que cette année en sol étranger sera des plus …intéressante.

-Il va falloir que vous travailler très fort. Dès maintenant, si vous voulez entrée dans une bonne université il va falloir faire de gros effort .Bienvenue au Lycée Kaibara !

Pour être un discours, c'est un petit discours. Le directeur de lycée n'a pas l'air très sympathique. Mais bon, au moins on n'a le reste de la matinée pour faire connaissance avec les gens de notre classe. Je suis dans la classe 1-A et notre lieu de rassemblement est un magnifique saule pleureur. Mon professeur est un homme, un très bel homme, il semble assez sympathique, en tout cas plus que le directeur. Déjà, je sens des regards sur moi. C'est sur qu'étant Européen, j'attire assez l'attention. Pas le temps d'être gênée que le professeur pris la parole

-Bonjour a vous tous, je m'appelle Yuto Akiyama et je serais votre professeur principale de cette années. Je privilège surtout le travaille d'équipe. J'ai eu l'idée que, pour du moins le début du trimestre, de vous jumeler en équipe de deux. Vous aurez à réaliser tout vos travaux ensemble. Bien sur, c'est moi qui choisirai les équipes car il faut que vous appreniez avec des gens avec qui vous ne vous entendiez pas nécessairement bien. Sur ce , bonne années et bon sucées, c'est en travaillant fort qu'on n'a des résultats.

Le sort voulu que je sois avec un p'tit blond du nom de Momiji sôma. Il est trop mignon et il a l'air bien jeune. On n'a pas encore de travaille à faire ensemble, le professeur veut simplement qu'on fasse connaissance. Le p'tit blond en question se dirige vers moi en courant et en sautillant. Wow ! Quelle énergie

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Momiji Sôma, je suis à moitié japonais et à moitié allemand.

-Bonjour, moi je m'appelle Alice, je suis française mais j'ai toujours passé mes étés au japon.

- Ahhh c'est pour sa que tu a un accent, et en plus tu es tellement mignonne

Je rougis suite à ces paroles, il est très, euh direct. On parla le reste de la matinée et on dina même ensemble. Je découvris que j'avais plein de point en commun avec lui, Tout comme moi, il adorait la musique, il jouait du violon depuis plusieurs années. Moi, je joue de la flute traversière depuis 8 ans. On c'est promis de monter des Duos un jour. Tout les deux, on n'avait un sac en forme d'animal, lui il avait un lapin et moi un chat, j'adore les chats. On parla de tout et de rien, et vite on devenu amis. Dans les cours de l'après-midi, on s'assit à coté, on s'attendait déjà super bien La fin de la journée arriva vite et j'étais contente, J'avais réussit a me faire un ami.

À la fin de la journée, je parti seul vers chez moi. J'étais un peu dans la lune alors je ne vit pas l'auto foncer vers moi. Lorsque enfin je vis la mort foncer sur moi, Quelqu'un me saute dessus et m'entoura des ces bras et nous fit rouler dans l'herbe. La voiture continua son chemin comme si rien n'était, surement un chauffard ivre. Je me releva péniblement, prête a remercier mon sauveur, un grand type qui était dans ma classe ( je l'avais remarqué assez vite, il est assez reconnaissable avec ses cheveux noir et blanc et tout ses bijoux), quand j'entendis la voix de Momiji

-Alllice ! Aliice…ca va bien ?

- Oui , oui et Merci beaucoup …euuhhh

- Hatsuharu

- Mais dit moi Haru, comment se fait t'il que tu ne te sois pas …lui dit Momiji

- Je ne sais pas, je me sens encore maudit, mais c'est étrange, il faut aller chez maitre Shiguré

- oui tu as raison Haru

Mais de quoi qu'ils parlent ces deux là ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'être maudit, je ne comprends rien.

-Hey…. Désolé de vous interrompe mais de quoi parler vous ?

-Désoler Alice, me dit Momiji, mais il faut qu'on aye chez un de mes cousin, on n'a besoin de lui parler car il c'est passer quelque chose d'anormal. Stp , suis nous

- Euuhh d'accord

-On va tout t'expliquer, me dit Haru, rendu là bas.

Le chemin vers ce Shiguré se fit dans le silence. Mais dans quel pétrin je m'étais mise encore, Déjà que j'avais quitté la France pour fuir mes problèmes et voilà que je m'en créais d'autre. Momiji et Haru marchait un peu devant moi et discutaient à voix basse. Je me sentais mal. J'avais encore fait une bêtise. Peu après, on n'arriva devant une maison de style japonaise, assez grande. On rentra sans cogner

-Hey Momiji , Haru c'est pas poli d'entrer sans cogner, dit un homme assez beau ma foi, Mais qui est cette jeune fille

-Euh bonjour…

-Shiguré, dit Haru, arrête de draguer, on n'a un petit problème avec la malédiction

Sur ce , Haru expliqua se qui c'était passer. Shiguré me lança un drôle de regard.

-Bon, me dit Shiguré, sa ne sert plus à rien se sa cacher. Chez la famille Soma .13 membres de la famille sont maudit par un des douze signes du zodiaque chinois. Enfin, douze plus un puisque le chat n'a jamais fait partie du zodiaque chinois. Lorsque que nous serons quelqu'un du sexe opposé dans nos bras, nous nous transformons en cet animal. Par exemple, moi je me transforme en chien, Haru en vache et Momiji en lapin. Alors il est très étrange que Haru ne se soit pas transformé lorsqu'il t'a serré dans tes bras. Dès demain, je devrais avertir le chef de notre famille.

J'étais sur le choc, j'ai de la difficulté à le croire. Des gens qui peuvent se transformer en animal…c'est tellement irréaliste. Je regardai Momiji qui me regarda, entendant ma réaction, je lui fis le plus beau des sourire se qui semblant le rassurer.

-Hé bien, c'est assez surprenant et si vous devez avertir votre chef de famille c'est bien normal.

-Mais dit moi, me dit la voix tremblante de Momiji, veut tu rester mon ami maintenant que tu sais que je suis maudit

- Mais Momiji, bien sur que je veux rester ton ami. On se connais depuis pas longtemps mais je t'apprécie déjà beaucoup et je me fou de cette malédiction. Je t'adore Momiji

Sur ce Momiji me sauta dans les bras.

-Merci Alice, c'es si bon de pouvoir te serrer sans me transformer

Je rougit… il était tellement adorable. Au même moment un gars au cheveux orange arriva dans la cuisine

Mais c'est qui elle ?

Prochain chapitre, la réaction du bouillant Kyo, Shiguré annonce la nouvelle à Akito. Plein de rebondissement dans le prochain chapitre


End file.
